Winning Perfection
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: (OC) Myra was taught to ride horses by Regina. Her and Emma have kind of taken her in as their own since her parents kicked her out. She has rescued multiple horses, and it's her first time competing with her gelding Trix. What will happen when her girlfriend (OC) M doesn't show up?


_AN- Alrighty guys. I've been tossing this idea around for awhile and I think it might kill my writers block. It's going to be a song fic. This isn't my usual music, but it's going to be to She Looks So Perfect-5 Seconds Of Summer._

_OC's, Swanqueen, and a horse show, oh my! Oh and it's AU. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the OUAT characters._

* * *

Myra ran her hand through her chin-length golden-brown hair. She paced back and forth next to her horse, making sure her knee-high black show boots didn't scuff the ground.

"Calm _down,_ Myra. You're stressing out Trix." Regina stood there, all flawless lipstick and curvy body, frowning at the 20-year-old.

"Easy enough for you to say, Regina. You aren't showing today." Myra snapped back, pacing all the faster. The large brindle horse on next to her danced around on the tips of his hooves nervously. His ears followed the sound of her footsteps, back and forth, back and forth. She finally halted when he let out a nervous whinny. She sighed, scratching his cheek. Then she pulled out her phone for the millionth time, and sighed, replacing it dejectedly.

Regina's face softened. "No word yet?"

"Not a peep." Myra said quietly, wondering if her girlfriend had forgotten her promise to come see her first show with Trix, "I guess she's not coming."

"Don't lose hope!" Regina said, "She could just be stuck in traffic."

Myra simply sighed, checking her tack one more time before heading out to warm up.

* * *

She sat gracefully on Trix as he stretched out and warmed up. Two arenas away, the contenders before her did their freestyle patterns to their songs of choice. Regina gave a short whistle to let her know she was on deck. She cantered him out of the arena and walked with Regina towards the ring, where Emma was standing waiting for them, along with a few of her friends and family. She scanned the group, looking to see if she could see M, her girlfriend. Not catching sight of the choppy brown hair, she gave up hope that her girlfriend was going to be there in time. Trix, sensing her sadness, turned his head and looked at her, then snorted, as if to say "We don't need her, we can do well ourselves!"

Myra giggled, leaning forward to scratch the rescue horses' face. He always made her feel better. Suddenly, the competitor who had been in the arena saluted, and trotted out.

**"_And next to ride is Myra Aaland on Got Tricks Up My Sleeve."_**

Everybody standing around her wished her good luck. Emma smacked her knee, with a whisper of "knock 'em dead, kid. I know you can do it." Then she went to stand next to her girlfriend, Regina. She looked at the two women who had been like her mothers since she had been kicked out of her own house five years ago. She lived with another friend, but spent a lot of time with them as well. Then she looked around at Ruby, Gran, and all the others whom had adopted her as their family as soon as Regina and Emma had. She smiled at them, trying to banish the lingering sadness, as the song started playing over the loudspeakers.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_hey, hey, hey, hey hey."_

Her concentration went to her horse. They trotted into the arena as one, looking as if they were floating. 3/4 of the way up the arena, they halted. Myra tilted her head down towards her horses neck, and flicked her gloved hand back towards his striped hip. Regaining her hold on the reins and looking up once again, they floated away to the edge.

_"Simmer down, simmer down, they say we're too young now to amount to anything else."_

They began a short-strided trot that still somehow managed to look like they weren't even touching the ground. They did this along the length of the ring, then Trix, seemingly without cue, stretched out and lengthened his strides.

_"But look around, we work too damn hard for this just to give it up now. If you don't swim, you'll drown. But don't move, honey."_

He stretched into an extended trot, his tail flowing out behind him. His body shone in the sunlight.

_"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear"_

He burst forward into an extended canter, flying around the ring. Myra was one with him, they were of one mind, one heart. Only her tongue peeking out between her lips showed her amount of concentration.

_"And I know now, that I'm so down. Your lipstick stain is a work of art, I've got your name tattooed in an arrow heart. And I know now, that I'm so down."_

The canter slowed, all of the spectators entranced by the two beings in the arena. Their gazes transfixed to horse and rider, who seemed to be dancing around the ring. Even her adopted family was speechless, never having seen the two of them joined together in such a way that they seemed to be one. Nobody had realised just how strong their bond was. Internally, they were rather grateful for this, because the way they were working now was a beautiful surprise. The faces around the outside of the fence were ranging from anywhere between bratty envy to open-mouthed pure shock.

Not that the two noticed. They were still moving, no, dancing around the arena, so gracefully they almost looked ethereal.

_"Let's get out, let's get out, 'cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down."_

They slowed to a walk for half of a length of the ring, then began trotting sideways, diagonally across.

_"While I was out, I found myself alone, just thinking, if I showed up with a plane ticket, and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna run away too? 'Cause all I really want is you."_

They trotted down the center of the ring, turning left once they reached the end.

"_You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear, and I know now, that I'm so down."_

They went back to the short trot, but Trix looked ready to explode out from underneath her with excitement.

_"I made a mixtape straight out of '94, I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor."_

He went into an extended trot, regaining control of his excitement. Then they went into a collected canter, cantering in a slow circle, before she let him go a little bit again. He began to go faster, and they seemed to be playing a game as they flew around and around. Control seemed to be going back and forth but they seemed to have complete confidence and trust in each other. It seemed as if those who were watching weren't even breathing.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey."_

They held back slightly, almost staying in place they were going so slow.

_"You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear, and I know now that I'm so down."_

They propelled forward again, Trix doing moves that, once again, made him look like he was dancing. Myra wasn't even moving on his back, she was simply keeping her hands down. Nobody could recall her giving him any cues whatsoever, but she could have been giving him the most over-exaggerated cues and most wouldn't have noticed.

_"Your lipstick stain is a work of art, I've got your name tattooed in an arrow heart. And I know now, that I'm so down."_

They floated around, everybody beyond belief that they were seeing this.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey."_

They made it look so simple. The viewers were all holding their breath now. For that was all they were, simple viewers. The beauty and passion that was taking place before them was entrancing, and they all wished they could be a part of it. However, all they could do was watch.

_"_You look so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear, and I know now that I'm so down. Y_our lipstick stain is a work of art, I've got your name tattooed in an arrow heart. And I know now, that I'm so___ down."

They trotted to the same place they had stood in the beginning of the performance, Myra saluted again, and they turned and left the arena.

There was no applause. There were no cheers, nothing. Everybody stood there in utter shock at what had just taken place before their eyes.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker crackled to life.

_**"I'm sorry, could you do your pattern one more time?"**_ The voice said, _**"We're**__** very sorry for the inconvenience."** _

Far from considering it an inconvenience, the crowd broke into all of the loud cheers, whistles, and applause it had been previously lacking.

She trotted back into the arena, and saluted once again. The loudspeakers blasted the beginning "Hey"'s once again. She followed the pattern once more, doing exactly as she had before.

"_Your lipstick stain is a work of art."_

Once again, she let the music calm her, and tried to ignore the lingering pain of her girlfriends lack of presence.

_"Let's get out, let's get out."_

She was having a hard time ignoring the pain, it was slowly eating away at her as they flowed through the pattern one more time.

_"'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down."_

There was a slight disturbance in the crowd, some murmuring. Myra ignored it, barely being able to hear it over the music, as she turned to go down the center line again.

_"While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking, if I showed up with a plane ticket, and a shiny diamond ring with your na-"_

The slight disturbance turned into gasps and a couple screams of shock as a horse cantered into the arena. Myra, who had been trotting that direction, had to slide Trix to a stop as a horse she recognised as her own Jinx stopped in front of her. She looked up, and burst into tears. Sitting on Jinx was M. Holding two plane tickets. And a small velvet box.

Sliding down off Jinx, someone in the sound box lowered the music as M turned on the microphone that she had been holding.

"First of all, I want to say that I'm so sorry that I couldn't see you earlier. I was too excited, I would have given away the surprise. Next, I would like to say something a little bit closer to the song."

Pulling Jinx's reins over his head so she could kneel, she got down on one knee and said, into the microphone,

"Myra, I love you. And I would love nothing more than if you would do me the honor of marrying me."

Myra, unable to speak, sat there for a moment, looking at her spiky-haired girlfriend. She stared in utter shock, tears still streaming out of her eyes. The crowd shuffled excitedly. She slowly slid down off Trix, and, grabbing her girlfriends hand and pulling her off her knee, looked her in the eye, and quietly whispered into the microphone.

"Yes. I would love nothing more. But I have something to show you first."

The shorter girl reached into the pocket of her show jacket, and pulled out a red velvet box. She opened the box to reveal another ring. A ring with tiny rubies taking the shape of a horse and a diamond shining for its eye. Her girlfriend looked at her.

"You had one too?"

Myra smiled at her, "Dear, I've had one for months."

She removed the ruby-and-diamond ring from the box and looked her girlfriend in the eye.

"May I?"

"Of course."

She slipped the ring onto the woman's finger. Then the other slipped a ring that Myra hadn't even looked at out of the black velvet box. She looked at it and gasped. It was a ring that was made to look like it was made of small D-ring bits, like she had always wanted. However, it was encrusted with diamonds. She looked at her girlfr-no, fiancee, and smiled.

Turning off the microphone and dropping it she kissed her fiancee, and then nuzzled into her neck, and whispered,

"I love you, so much."

And a whisper in return came.

"I love you so much, too. Always."

Then she knew, she was never going to be alone again. It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing was worse than being alone.

And she looked over at Regina and Emma, and the proud smiles on their faces as the loudspeaker announced that she had won the competition said it all.

* * *

_AN- ...Well. I finished this within three hours, with a lot of distractions. Tell me what you think?_


End file.
